Antes de la luz del alba
by Llara-y
Summary: Es la última noche de Magdaleine allí en el campamento médico en Africa y su última oportunidad para no perder a su verdadero amor Albert. Festival de fanfics Eroticos del Foro Andrew. Febrero 2012. (Mayores de 18 años)


"**Antes de la luz del alba"**

Festival de fanfics del Foro Andrew  
Febrero 2012

Era casi medianoche por ello el campamento del hospital hacia ya algunas horas estaba en silencio, todos descansaban merecidamente.

Se acerco cautelosamente a la cabaña mirando en todas las direcciones. Dudo por unos momentos si llamar a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña de él. Esta sería su última noche allí ya que mañana antes de despuntar el alba marcharía para Inglaterra. En aquel lugar tan apartado del África llegaban los aires de guerra que sonaban por Europa y pronto su país requeriría de sus servicios como enfermera, pero además su prometido, un hombre perteneciente a la acaudalada burguesía inglesa, le había pedido en su última carta que no retrasara mas su partida y que volviera pronto a su lado para ultimar los preparativos de su inminente enlace matrimonial…

Dio media vuelta y se giro sobre sus pasos para volver al cuarto de su cabaña pero se detuvo en seco allí en medio de la explana del campamento, miro al cielo a las hermosas estrellas que alumbraban el cielo y mordiéndose el labio inferior de su boca volvió a dirigirse hacia la cabaña de él y sin casi darse tiempo a pensarlo, llamo con apremio mirando a su alrededor, que nadie la viese allí a la puerta de aquella cabaña a estas horas de la noche, vestida con una coqueta bata de dormir de raso y volandas de gasa color rosa palo que combinaba con el vaporoso camisón largo de tirantes que llevaba bajo la cerrada bata.

- ¿Si?- sonó dentro de la cabaña una calida voz, quizás un tanto extrañada por las horas de la improvisada visita, pero por respuesta simplemente recibió otro llamamiento en la puerta. - Esta bien ya voy…- dijo el joven incorporándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta.

- Madeleine…¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿acaso paso algo? - pregunto el joven extrañado, que salio abrir la puerta semidesnudo, simplemente con el pantalón del pijama, dejando a la vista los hermosos pectorales y bien torneados abdominales.

- Albert… dijo titubeando la hermosa enfermera clavando sus ojos verdes en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

- Dime Madeleine …- pregunto Albert preocupado.

- Yo… - empezó balbucear nerviosa y ruborizándose ante aquella figura masculina atlética casi semidesnuda plantada allí ante ella, entonces avergonzada sin saber que decirle y de cual era el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba ante su puerta a esas horas de la noche, se dio media vuelta tratando de salir corriendo de allí y de aquella situación tan embarazosa.

Pero Albert fue mas rápido que ella y rápidamente la cogió por detrás del brazo y la detuvo. Ella se paro sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Madeleine espera …- susurro Albert.

- Yo… quería hablar contigo… sabes que mañana antes de la luz alba parto para Inglaterra…-dijo todavía sin atreverse a girar y mirarle directamente.

- Si… dime…- dijo Albert mientras la cogía por la mano y la obligaba a mirarlo de frente.

- No debía haber venido, lo siento…- dijo Madeleine girando su cara para que Albert no viera sus ojos estrellados por las lagrimas que querían brotar pero que ella contenía.

- Madeleine no podemos estar aquí afuera a estas horas solos tú y yo, si alguien te viera tu reputación correría peligro…- dijo Albert preocupado mirando a su alrededor.

-No me importa lo que los demás piensen y digan- respondió altivamente Madeleine y girándose para hacer frente a la mirada de Albert.

- Ven entra… - dijo Albert a la vez que entraba y cerraba la puerta de la cabaña tras Madeleine -pero yo no quiero que tengas problemas preciosa- dijo sonriendo dulcemente Albert mientras su mano cogía el mentón para contemplar la cara de aquella joven que tanto le recordaba a su pequeña.

- Sabes que mi problema es otro Albert…- dijo ella anhelante mientras se echaba para atrás y se apartaba de él.

Albert la miro por unos segundos a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes, entrecerró los suyos bajando su mirada, no quería pensar en ella, pero al alzar los ojos no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en la bata que ahora lucia abierta por los bruscos movimientos de la muchacha, que habían desatado la lazada de la bata que la cerraba. El camisón largo semitransparente en gasa, color rosa palo, con cinta de raso en el bajo busto y que bajaba vaporosamente, marcaban las esculturales formas y los senos grandes, prominentes y firmes, dejando claro la ausencia de ropa interior alguna.

Pensó que sin duda era una autentica diosa y cualquier mortal daría parte de su vida por perderse dentro del cuerpo de aquella exuberante y hermosa mujer y no dejarla ir nunca de su lecho, pero…

Inesperadamente la muchacha se tiro a sus brazos y le rodeo con los suyos el cuello. Albert por unos segundos no supo reaccionar y cerro los ojos dejándose embriagar por el exquisito perfume de la joven, pero entonces abrió los ojos e intento zafarse con delicadeza de aquel abrazo que le quemaba. Sin embargo Madeleine se aferro más a él. Albert intento nuevamente deshacerse de ese abrazo pero la dureza de los pezones, de sus muy exuberantes y firmes pechos, que rozaban sus pectorales sin mas barreras que una imperceptible tela de gasa, le hicieron sentir que sus genitales se endurecían hasta casi no poder más.

- Madaleine…- dijo Albert titubeando y sin atreverse a deshacerse del aquel abrazo, que le quemaba como un hierro candente.

- Ssshhh… -ella con un dedo le acalló los labios sabedora del poder de seducción plena que estaba ejerciendo sobre él y aunque extrañada sintió contra ella la dureza de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Albert, ello no fue obstáculo para que a comenzara besar aquel bello rostro y buscar aquella boca de hermosos labios entreabiertos que quizás sin pretenderlo también la buscaban ardientemente.

- Yo no quisiera besarte a ti pensando en ella… - le susurro Albert apartando su bello rostro de ella.

- Ella no esta aquí y tú sabes que no puede ser para ti…- respondió ella mirándole con anhelo a los ojos.

- Madeleine escúchame por favor…- susurraba Albert mientras ella continuaba acariciando su cuerpo atlético.

- Bésame Albert…- casi suplico ella besando su bello rostro e intentando de nuevo besar aquellos labios.

- No me pidas que te bese en los labios …- dijo Albert suspirando y cerrando sus ojos para no evocar la boca que tanto anhelaba besar y la sonrisa que tanto amaba.

- Dime ¿acaso mi cuerpo no es bonito?- pregunto ella.

- Mujer, sabes que mi cuerpo de hombre te desea y que quisiera desgarrarte y llenar tus entrañas con todo mi ser pero…

- Yo te amo… - dijo interrumpiendo y susurrándole esto al oído Madeleine – y te deseo por encima de todas las cosas y te aseguro que hasta el día de mi muerte mi cuerpo y alma siempre serán tuyos… - expreso la muchacha mientras sus ojos reflejaban una adoración suprema ante el ser que tenía delante de ella.

- No… no digas eso Madeleine. Yo nunca te prometí nada…yo…- titubeo Albert sucumbiendo a las osadas caricias de la joven que le hicieron dejar inconclusa su frase.

Ella cogiéndolo de la mano aparto el velo mosquitero y le hizo tumbarse sobre la cama mientras ella se desprendía de la bata.

- Espera Madeleine ¿sabes lo que vas hacer?- pregunto Albert recostadose sobre el lecho y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Luego tal vez te des cuenta de tu error y te arrepientas, pero entonces ya puede ser demasiado tarde para ti…- continuo diciéndole él, mientras ella le despojaba de la parte inferior del pijama, quedando totalmente desnudo ante ella. Madeleine miraba como hipnotizada su gran atributo masculino. Él la acerco hacia si y cogiéndola del mentón, toco con sus dedos su sensual boca.

- Hazme tuya Albert…- le susurro suplicante Madeleine alzado sus ojos hacia él.

Albert se levanto del lecho y la hizo alzarse. La cogió y cubrió por detrás contra su cuerpo. Aparto su rubia cabellera a un lado y mientras besaba su cuello, sus manos la recorrían y llenaban de caricias. Ella languidecía de placer contra su cuerpo, el cual difícilmente ya se podía contener ante la figura de aquella mujer.

- ¿Estas segura?... Luego no se si podré contenerme… - le susurro Albert al oído, mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama y la agarraba de la mano la arrastrándola hacia él. Para sorpresa de la muchacha el hizo subir a horcajadas sobre él.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en sus hermosos ojos azules, confirmándole a él su respuesta. Albert la ayudo a despojarse lentamente entre caricias el camisón, ella temblaba por la emoción y dicha que la embargaba, pero también nerviosa y sonrojada al verse contemplada y totalmente desnuda sobre él, como una inhiesta virgen amazona sobre su blanco caballo semental.

_- Candy…-_ pensó para si mismo Albert -_esta noche necesito una tregua y no pensar más en ti…- _a la vez que acariciaba el excitado y hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Madeleine.

La humedad de la muchacha le indico que estaba preparada para ello, y ante la sorpresa de ella que languidecía ante el contacto de su piel, introdujo dentro de la chica con ayuda de su mano, su duro y gran miembro y sujetándola con firmeza por la cintura desgarro con un golpe seco la barrera, que la hizo entrar en el umbral del dolor arrancando de ella un gemido, pero que pronto con el rítmico vaivén de sus acompasados cuerpos, arranco en ella otros gemidos que los transporto a ambos a las puertas del reino del paraíso.

…

Agotados y exhaustos por aquellas horas en las que sus cuerpos se habían buscado mutuamente con desesperación, si bien es cierto, que cada uno por impulsos diferentes, descansaban ahora desnudos sobre la cama.

Madeleine se acerco y abrazo a Albert que tendido boca arriba con la mirada perdida parecía mirar mas allá del techo de la cabaña y casi inaudiblemente le susurro al oído de Albert unas palabras.

- Lo siento Madeleine… pero no puedo quitarla de mi mente y sabes que cuando amanezca me abras perdido para siempre… Cada uno debe seguir su camino.- Le contesto Albert si apartar su mirada del techo mientras acariciaba la larga y hermosa cabellera rubia de la muchacha.

Madeleine todavía abrazada al pecho de Albert no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

…

Despertó cuando sintió el motor de un coche arrancar y partir del campamento. Rápidamente se giro y comprobó que ella no estaba allí a su lado. Corriendo salio desnudo hacia la ventana y la vio marchar para siempre…

A su mente vinieron las palabras que ella le susurro en un último intento de quedarse allí con él : _-"Albert dime que me quede a tu lado y por ti renunciare a todo…"-_ Pero esto no podía ser. Luego en el silencio mas absoluto sintió como las lagrimas de Madeleine rodaban por su cara y caían sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar ahora el escapar un suspiro profundo ante el amor tan pasional de aquella hermosa joven, que se había entregado a él sin reserva alguna, regalándole lo que debería estar destinado según las costumbres a su futuro marido.

- Adiós Madeleine… pero nunca te podré amar ya que mi corazón ya tiene dueña- hablo en voz alta Albert mientras evocaba aquella pequeña que un día conoció llorando en lo alto de una colina, que luego rescataría del agua sin ella reconocerlo y que después adoptaría como su pupila.

-_Se que lo nuestro no puede ser… -_ pensó suspirando Albert _- y que ella ama a otro… - _pero algo dentro de él le decía que el misterioso hilo rojo del destino lo ataba a ella.

Mientras veía alejarse el coche de Madeleine,siguió pensando en su pequeña y en lo hermosa que estaba aquel día que la encontró por la noche vagando por las calles de Londres y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Suspirando movió su cabeza desestimando tal idea.

_- Aunque… quizás un día…-_ pensó dudando Albert mientras sus ojos a través de la ventana miraban al firmamento y una estrella fugaz cruzaba el hermoso cielo.

(FINAL ALTERNATIVO)

Albert ayudo a bajar con delicadeza a Candy del automóvil cuando llegaron a la Mansión de los Carrighton. Ella coquetamente recoloco su vestido y con instinto protector llevo con ternura su mano a su vientre, mientras Albert contemplaba embelesado a la niña de sus ojos.

Edgar Carrighton era un acaudalado empresario londinense dedicado a la inmobiliaria, con el cual los Andrew iban a cerrar con una comida el trato de un sustancioso negocio de compra de nuevos edificios para la expansión de nuevas sucursales bancarias por el Reino Unido.

Era un hombre de mediana estatura y constitución delgada, de semblante seria y con el pelo color azabache, que los esperaba en lo alto de la escalinata a los dos.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa señor Andrew- saludo con educada cortesía bajando a recibirlos el señor Edgar.

- Gracias señor Edgar, le presento a mi esposa la señora Candy Andrew- presento Albert mientras Candy estiraba con gracia su mano y el señor Edgar la besaba con delicadeza.

- Mucho gusto señora Andrew veo que los comentarios que hablan de su belleza no son nada comparables a la realidad, el señor William es un hombre afortunado teniéndola a usted por esposa- comento amablemente el señor Carrigthon realmente sorprendido por la belleza de Candy, mientras Albert asentía sonriendo.

En ese momento salio por la puerta uniéndose al grupo una mujer y un chico. El señor Edgar con sus hermosos ojos color café miro a su esposa e hijo.

- Con su permiso señores Andrew les presento a mi esposa Madeleine y a mi querido hijo Albert Carrigthon.

Albert no pudo evitar un respingo cuando su mirada se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos verdes de la bella Madeleine y a su lado un esbelto y apuesto muchachito rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules como la mañana recién nacida y una dulce sonrisa…

**By Llara-y**


End file.
